


A few choice words

by FixaIdea



Category: Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Comedy, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixaIdea/pseuds/FixaIdea
Summary: Adjusting to working class life isn't easy - and Maurice has Opinions.





	A few choice words

‘’ _Boy_ ’ he calls me!  _Boy_! That swine is five years younger than me at least! I’ll give him  _boy_!’

Sitting by his ranting lover, both their backs against a tree, Alec was a bit conflicted. In the case of anyone else a pampered rich boy getting the other end of the stick would have been the greatest farce in the world, but this one was  _his_ pampered rich boy. Only he was allowed to rag and tease him about it, and never to the point of making him genuinely upset, like he seemed to be now.

Besides, there was always the nagging worry that Maurice may give up and go back to his family.

Oblivious to his friend’s thoughts Maurice grumbled on.

‘I swear Alec, I swear to you, one of these days pigs like this will make a socialist out of me!’

This was enough to cut through his thoughts - Alec threw back his head and laughed.

‘Where you think the idea comes from?’

Maurice huffed, a little rueful.

‘Fair enough.’


End file.
